This invention relates to information storage systems, and more particularly to methods of recording information signals on selected areas of a recording medium and the playback of selected information signals for use, for example, as single frame presentations on a video display or as a motion picture.
Heretofore, video recording and reproduction has been limited in scope to the transducing on or from magnetic tape of a succession of frames in the form of a continuously generated video information signal produced by a video scanning camera during an extended period of time in which said camera is driven by a free running sync signal generator or is locked into and driven by power line alternating current. While this sufficiently serves the desired end of providing an elongated signal which is a motion picture recording of events as they occur, other realms of recording such as the fields of business record storage and animated cartooning, and the temporary storage of a record in the form of discrete signals defining different still image fields or frames cannot be accomplished by the conventional video tape recording and reproduction apparatus.